DOC 9000
DOC 9000 is a Halloween special of HTF Dimensions. Roles Starring *Doctor Featuring *Nurse *Cast *Pierce Appearances *Groove *Charlie *Giggles Plot Stamp delivers a crate to Doctor's hospital and Doctor hears a doorbell. He opens the door, splattering Stamp, and sees a big crate. Doctor opens it and sees a supercomputer with a red camera eye. He turns it on and the computer greets him in a monotone voice. Doctor hereby calls the computer "DOC 9000". Doctor and DOC 9000 chat to each other whilst DOC 9000 has a slow day at work. They also enjoyed some entertainment and pastimes (TV, table tennis, video games) in the hospital's break room. Later that night, Doctor powers down DOC 9000 and goes to bed. Late at night in the hospital, we see Cast lying in a hospital bed. We then see some tubes controlling his breathing and his heart monitor. Suddenly, we hear a beep and see Cast himself starts gasping for breath and struggling to breathe. He tries to crawl out of his bed but fails. We hear more patients struggling from their rooms. The next morning, Doctor arrives at the hospital and, to his horror, finds most of his patients dead or in comas. He realizes that the only person who could mess with the medical equipment is the computer, DOC 9000. Doctor tells the computer to power down and stop killing his patients, to which DOC 9000 replies "I'm sorry Doc, but I can't do that." Doctor then runs outside to find help. Nurse arrives at work an hour later, and upon finding Cast dead, she screams in horror. She runs towards the elevators and tries to go down, but the elevator gets stuck. She franticly pushes buttons and the elevator door opens between floors. She tries to climb out, but her head gets decapitated by the doors as DOC 9000 makes them close. A few patients have showed up on the first floor, including Groove, Charlie, Giggles and many others. They wonder where everyone is at but then they discover Nurse's body in the elevator. They panic and try to go back outside, but DOC 9000 has locked the door. The fire sprinklers activate and begins to fill the first floor with water. Later, Doctor has finally found someone that believes him, his nephew Sniffles. They arrive back at the hospital, only for the doors to open and for gallons of water and corpses to rush out. Sniffles gets splattered against a tree. Doctor is unharmed, but looks around in shock at the damage. He walks away, acting oblivious. Deaths *Stamp is splattered by Doctor's door. *Cast dies of suffocation. *Numerous patients including Pierce, die of either suffocation or blood loss. *Nurse is decapitated by the elevator. *Groove, Charlie and Giggles drown in the hospital. *Sniffles is splattered against a tree. Trivia * This episode is on the Halloween Fright Night DVD. * The title and the computer is an obvious reference to HAL 9000, the computer from "2001: A Space Odyssey". * The codename "DOC" represent the computer's owner. *This is one of the episodes where characters suffer or are extremely frightened before their deaths. Category:Episodes Category:Halloween Specials Category:Articles in need of images